


Singing in the Rain

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: The Defiant’s communal locker room wasn’t the most ideal place for a passionate tryst, but until Julian became desperate enough to allow them to sully the sickbay, it would have to do.Kinktober Day 21: Public Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I know sonic showers are a thing but I really don’t think those could actually wash-wash you (especially your hair) and also water showers just worked better for this.

Julian let out a loud keen and Garak slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“My dear, please, not so loud.”

Julian scrunched his face as he clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

Garak didn’t dare remove the hand. Instead, he paused his ministrations to listen, making sure they were still alone.

It was just their luck that they would end up roomed in seperate quarters on the Defiant. Between the differences in their ranks and Starfleet’s general distrust of Garak, he’d ended up roomed with an engineering ensign and Julian had been put with Chief O‘Brien. 

As such, it was hard finding time to be together. They’d tried having their rendezvous in both of their quarters when their roommates were out with limited success. For one thing, the bunks were cramped, and secondly, they’d been walked in on more than once; scarring experiences for everyone involved. 

O’Brien had been begrudgingly understanding enough about the incident but Garak’s roommate hadn’t been so forgiving. The ensign had come in to see them engaged in what Julian liked to call a ‘sixty-nine’ and less than an hour later, they’d been given a thorough scolding by Sisko about the behavior of senior officers and setting examples for the younger recruits.

And so they’d had to improvise. 

The Defiant’s communal locker room wasn’t the most ideal place for a passionate tryst, but until Julian became desperate enough to allow them to sully the infirmary, it was their only real option.

Which was how they'd ended up as they were now; crowded close together in one of the shower stalls, water running hot and steamy over them as they fondled each other.

It was a shame that they couldn’t do much more than this during these long months on the move. But when the ship could be attacked at any second, the tile floor was slick with water, and a single good yank of the shower curtain could expose them both—as had once happened to Garak during a perfectly innocent wash by an unsuspecting command ensign—it was better to keep it simple.

Besides, this way they could be close together in a way they so rarely got to be these days. Beyond sex, they never even had the chance to do the simple things like cuddling or kissing, not that Garak would ever admit to enjoying such sentimental dribble. 

But now, he could see Julian’s face in all its wide range expressive pleasure as he touched him.

Satisfied that no one had heard, Garak went back to stroking Julian’s cock and rubbing himself against his leg.

Julian relaxed under him and breathed hot against the hand over his mouth. He pushed his knee up harder to help Garak along, resting his hands on his hips.

The shower was lovely. Though the water was a slight nuisance as it stripped away his natural lubricants, it felt glorious being warm for once on this frigid ship.

He rubbed a thumb around Julian’s glans, drawing a strangled breath from him as he kissed up his neck.

Then there was the sound of the door opening. Voices.

Garak stiffened to a pause.

“Come on, Worf. Don’t be a sore loser. Just because Miles was able to beat you at throwing ping pong balls into cups, it doesn’t mean that you’re a bad warrior.”

“I made no such claim. Only that, perhaps, the training facilities on this ship are inadequate. It is a valid criticism of a flaw in its design.”

Garak wanted to curse. Of course Jadzia and Worf would show up now.

“Whatever you say.”

There were the sounds of shuffling around, locker doors opening and shutting, and the water closet being used.

Garak tensed as he heard footsteps walking past, tightening his grip unconsciously and making Julian squeak. He whipped his head around to glare at him. Julian’s eyes were wide and dark, fearful, and oh so tempting.

He shouldn’t.

Really shouldn’t.

But would it be such a crime so long as they kept quiet? After all, it wasn’t as if Garak could shove himself back in after he’d already everted. He’d either need to take care of it now or wait it out.

Garak ran his hand along Julian's shaft once and held eye contact as he tilted his head in question. 

Julian’s eyes searched his face. Garak could feel the quick pounding of his heartbeat under his fingertips. Finally, he gave a single jerky nod.

The steps had faded to another stall down the line and the sound of pattering water hitting a wall joined them.

Garak could feel the predatory smile creeping onto his face as he went back to fondling him and rolling his hips against his thigh.

More footsteps passed, and Julian shivered against him. His eyes were glued to the curtain, even as Garak swiped a thumb over his cockhead. The steps made their way into the stall next door, and there was the sound of a curtain sliding shut before the shower started there as well.

Julian turned back and rested his head against the wall, breathing out in relief.

Then the singing started.

It began with Worf, his booming voice joined moments later by an enthusiastic Jadzia only a couple feet away.

They belted out, “bAGH dA TUhMOH, cHOJAh dUH RhO, YLJA' qO', YLJA' qO', YLJA' qO'”

Garak rolled his eyes. A Klingon victory song from one of their operas. Just what he needed. At least, he supposed, it would provide both cover and distraction.

Julian was giving the curtain a strange side eye but he was brought back to more important matters as Garak slid his free hand behind him.

Garak watched him in challenge and received no objection as he pushed a single finger inside. He wriggled it about until he found that clever little gland and poked at it, eliciting a noise that was lost in the cascade of sounds around them.

Next to them, Jadzia dropped something, swearing as a dull thud echoed in the room. Julian jumped and clenched around him but Garak eased him back with the hand on his cock.

Knowing they needed to end this as soon as possible, Garak upped the ante, massaging his prostate with two firm fingers as he continued to stroke him off. Julian whimpered and whined and shook against him, making a valiant but failing effort to stay silent. Unable to kiss him like this, Garak pressed their foreheads together, rubbing himself against him in turn.

Finally, Julian came, a low moan spilling from his throat loud enough that Garak was glad he’d kept his hand over his mouth. Spurts of semen ran down between them and were quickly washed away. Jadzia and Worf finished their song on a long note and with Julian taken care of, Garak made quick work of himself, spilling himself onto Julian’s thigh.

Outside, there was the sound of shower heads turning off, curtains sliding, rustling fabric, and footsteps before the locker room door opened and closed again. Then besides the continued patter of their own shower, there was silence. 

Garak didn’t dare move yet. Just because it seemed like they were alone didn’t mean they were.

Julian raised his eyebrows, looking annoyed at still being pressed to the shower wall with a hand over his mouth.

But Garak’s caution paid off.

Jadzia called out from just over the other side of the curtain, “Hey, whoever’s sitting around in there, you do know you’re using up all the hot water.”

Julian looked to him with panicked eyes, and Garak tried to think of a reasonable escape plan.

“Respond or I’m going to assume someone thought it was a funny joke to leave the water running, and I’m going to come in there to shut it off.”

Garak answered, “That’s quite alright, Lieutenant. I apologize if I’ve overused my share of the water, but I fear I may be going into shed soon. It’s the moisture I need, you understand. Unless we end up spending another year here, it won’t happen again.”

There was a few seconds of pause where he feared his bluff might be called. Then Jadzia gave an awkward, “Well, good luck with that,” and the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away.

Garak released Julian, pulling away from him to reach for the soap and trying not to notice how his hands and feet had wrinkled. The sight rather disturbed him.

A sink ran and there was the sound of spitting before the locker room door opened again.

Jadzia called back just before it slid shut. “Oh, and tell Julian that if he’s going to moan during the Victory March, he could at least stand to do it in key.”

**Author's Note:**

> A million years ago, reading ConceptaDecency’s fic [Lull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722959/chapters/44408476), I realized that I had always just kinda assumed that the Defiant had a communal locker room?? Like Sisko probably has his own bathroom as the Captain but everyone else shares. And ever since then, I've had a variety of locker room based shenanigans floating around my head. This is one of them.
> 
> Kudos and comments are like a slip n slide of joy 🧼

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Singing in the Rain [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698158) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
